Operation: Baby Poof
by PoMlovah611
Summary: The Penguins find a crate in the shore of a beach and finds a baby penguin in it. Will he be their newest cadet or will he bring danger and chaos to our heroes in black and white? CHAPTER FOUR IS OUT! READ ON!
1. Chapter 1: The Castaway on the Shore

**ALRIGHT BABY! Three chappies posted in How It All Began and a brand new story that I got from laying on the shore on the beach one day… (literally)**

**Operation: Baby Poof**

**Chapter 1: The Castaway on the Shore**

"Here we are, boys." A flat-headed penguin said. "The beach... Kowalski, analysis!"

The tallest penguin felt the ground with one flipper, licked his other flipper and held it up, feeling the wind.

"Sand, salty sea, and fresh salty sea air, Skipper." He said. "This is definitely the beach. It's precisely 0400 hours so the heat of the sun isn't as harmful as before."

"Okay men, Operation Vacation, Is a go! Rico!" 'Skipper' said.

A penguin with a Mohawk and a scar on the side of his beak puked up a beach ball and handed it to a younger looking penguin.

"Beach ball, Skippah?" The young penguin asked in his British accent.

"Well sure, Private. You serve." Skipper smirked, ready to hit the ball.

Rico and Kowalski watched the two hit the ball toward each other.

"Heads up, Private!" Skipper said, hitting the ball harder.

"OOF!" Private shrieked when he was hit in the face. The ball bounced away from them.

"Private…" Skipper began.

"I'm on it, Skippah." Private said, waddling away to find the ball.

Then he spotted something in the distance.

"Skippah? Do you see that?" Private asked.

The whole team slid toward him.

"It appears to be an crate. Probably just washed up on the shore." Kowalski said. "We should probably investigate before somebody else does."

Together, the four penguins slid toward the crate.

Rico puked up a crowbar and Skipper picked it up. He placed it on the edge of the crate and pulled, sending the crate's cover flying out, leaving the crate wide open.

Slowly, they peered in the crate and gasped.

"It's… It's… a penguin!" Private said.

"It's a _baby_ penguin…" Skipper narrowed his eyes.

The little chick was lying down in the crate unconscious.

"Should we take him to the HQ and examine him?" Kowalski asked.

"Negatory. We're on Operation Vacation, remember? Let a vet take care of this." Skipper said, waddling away.

"But Skippah! It's just a chick! Who knows what would happen to it if we just leave it here." Private batted his eyelashes adorably. "Please, Skippah?"

Skipper groaned. "Fine. Kowalski, take the chick out and we'll bring him to the HQ." he ordered.

Kowalski reached inside the crate, scooping the little chick up gently and carrying him in his flippers.

"Move out." Skipper said, motioning to his men to follow.

_At the HQ a few hours later…_

Kowalski put the chick on the table.

"Do you have any idea on how to make him conscious?" Skipper asked Kowalski.

"I have an idea. But I'm not sure if it'll work…"

"Just do it, man!" Skipper complained.

Kowalski rubbed the chick's head gently. The chick started to fidget, moving toward the pleasant gesture.

Kowalski pulled his flipper away, looking at the chick on the table.

Its eyes shot open and it sat up, looking around.

"Look how cute it is! I could just - no… no… I'm fine.." Private said, resisting the urge to faint.

The chick blinked its amber eyes and started to whimper.

"It's okay little guy… We're here to help." Kowalski said.

"UHHUH!" Rico grunted his agreement.

Then the chick let out a wail, crying its eyes out.

"Kowalski, explain this!" Skipper said, covering his earholes.

"It would appear that this chick does not recognize us and is now crying for it's mother." Kowalski guessed.

"You sure that's the problem, K'walski?" Private asked.

"Possibly…" Kowalski smiled.

Private neared the penguin chick and scooped it up.

"Ssh… ssh… It's alright now…" Private whispered, stroking its feathers affectionately.

The chick stopped crying and scooted closer to Private's chest, burying his face in Private's feathers.

"Daaaw…" Private said, resting his head on the little one.

"Clearly you_ are_ the best at taking care of the little ones, Private." Skipper complimented.

"It's just instinct, Skippah." Private replied.

Then Private heard faint growling coming from the chick's stomach.

"Um… Rico, I think he's hungry." Private said, glancing at the psychopath.

Rico nodded and puked out a fish. He handed it to Private who put it in his mouth and chewed it.

Both Skipper and Rico cocked their brows.

Private then spewed it into the chick's beak.

"What the…" Skipper started.

"That _is_ how daddy penguins feed their young ones, Skipper." Kowalski explained.

"Then we'll just have to get used to it then…" Skipper neared Private, looking at the little bundle in his flippers.

The chick giggled and reached out his flippers. Then Skipper noticed something…

"He's is truly adorable… But… What's its name?" Kowalski asked.

"Something tells me its name is Rafael." Skipper said.

"What tells you that?"

"This." Skipper told them, showing them the necklace that was wrapped around the chick's neck. The necklace was made of durable brown string and on the end was a roundish piece of driftwood with the name "Rafael" carved on it. The driftwood was decorated with tiny paintings of shells and pearls.

"Ooh! I never noticed that before." Private said.

"Rava-el?" Rico said.

"Do you think someone's looking for him?" Private asked.

"If someone _is_ looking for him, then they'd probably come here and find him. So, in the mean time, we'll take care of little Raffy." Skipper smiled.

"Skipper, it's already 0800 hours… Rafael should feel drowsy now." Kowalski reported.

The chick let out a yawn.

"That can't be right… He just woke up." Skipper said.

Kowalski shrugged. "Kids… We just can't understand 'em."

"Right…" Skipper agreed. "How about an early nap time, boys? We've had a long day…"

"Aye, Skippah… But who's gonna sleep with Raffy?" Private glanced at the penguin sleeping in his flippers.

"Maybe _you_ should, Private." Skipper said.

"Really?" Private smiled.

"Yes. _You're _the one who found him… _You're_ the one who fed him… _You _should sleep with him." Kowalski said on his bunk, straightening his nightcap.

"Maybe you're right… Well, little one! Looks like _I'm_ sleeping with you tonight." Private giggled.

Rafael closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Private laid him down beside him in his bunk and settled down to catch some shut-eye.

…

"Private?" Private woke to someone calling out his name.

"Skippah?" He replied, still lying down half-awake.

"Where's Rafael?"

Private shot up in alarm, only to hit his head on the ceiling of his bunk.

"AAUURRGGHH…" Private moaned, rubbing his head.

"Private, where's Rafael?" Skipper said, a little more concerned.

"Raffy!?" Private called, looking under his pillow before jumping out of his bunk.

"He's missing! … Oh dear! What if something happened to him?" Private worried.

Kowalski cleared his throat, scribbling in his notepad. "You needn't worry, Private. With his size and chick speed, he couldn't have gone far. I say we search now before – "

"Hello, silly penguins!" Julien greeted when he barged in their HQ.

"I'm starting to regret sharing our secret HQ with the other zoo animals." Skipper mumbled.  
"Waddr ya doin here?!" Rico said.

"Don't worry. I am just here to greet you… no… wait… I'm here because I have a question that only you penguins can be answering!" Julien said, nearing Skipper.

"And what question is that?" Skipper cocked his brow.

"Can you be telling me why a teeny-tiny _penguin_ interrupted my playtime with my baby foosah (supposed to be spelled _and_ pronounced like fossa… but most of them pronounce it like foosah so… I'm gonna use foosah for a while…), who is mine?" Julien growled.

Both Kowalski and Skipper exchanged a glance but before any of them could react, Private shouted, "Raffy!" before zipping up the ladder and out the hatch.

The rest of the team (and Julien) went after him.

When they got to the Fossa habitat, little Raffy was giggling and playing with the baby Fossa. Almost all the animals in the zoo were there, watching and adoring them.

"Daaw! Look at the cute little penguin! Hey guys! When did he move to the zoo? Where did he come from? How – " Marlene asked before Skipper shushed her.

"Sorry Marlene. Those are all classified." Skipper said, motioning his men to fetch the chick.

As soon as Rafael was taken away from the fossa, he started wailing. Soon enough, the fossa started wailing too and the animals watching were complaining.

"Hey, what's the meaning of you penguins taking away little Rafael?" Pinky scowled.

"How did you know his name was Rafael?" Private tilted his head.

"Well duh! His necklace?" Pinky replied, pointing at the little accessory the penguin chick was wearing.

"Hey yo! Put 'em back with the fossa. They look so adorable, man." Badda said.

"No can do, giant primates. Rico! Take care of the whiney Fossa." Skipper ordered.

Rico upchucked a pacifier and sticked it into the baby fossa's mouth, which made it stop crying. Then he hurled up a smoke bomb, which exploded, creating a thick blanket of smoke in the air. And when the smoke cleared, the penguins were gone.

"_How_ can we keep up with this!?" Skipper complained, pointing at the chick sitting on the table. "What if we go on a mission and this chick slips away again!?"

"tn'aaa'nf fydi!b'sLa" Rico said in his own little language.

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "That could be a good idea. Finding him a babysitter could work, but who?"

"I think we should cross Julien out of the list." Kowalski said.

"Why?" Private asked.

"Remember the _last_ time we trusted Julien with a chick?" Kowalski pointed at Skipper.

"Oh yeah…" Private said, remembering that little episode of their life.

Kowalski then continued. "Yes… So… That's Julien out… We can also cross out the other lemurs, Roy, Bert, Polar Bear…"

"Kowalski, stop it with the yiggedy-yag and tell me who can! Not who _can't_!" Skipper crossed his flippers.

Then suddenly, Marlene jumped in.

"Hey guys, I've managed to calm down the crowd. They're still a bit angry that you made the two young ones cry, but…"

"Marlene! Marlene can do it!" Private suggested.

"Me? Do what?" Marlene said, confused.

"Marlene. We need you to watch over baby Raffy whenever we go on missions." Skipper said.

Marlene stepped back. "D… does that include now? I'm not sure if I can…"

"Well sure ya can." Skipper smiled.

"OOookay…"

Then shouting from the outside interrupted them.

"Men! Topside!" Skipper ordered, leading them out.

Private quickly scooped Rafael up, and went up the ladder.

When they were up, Kowalski looked through his telescope. "It's the chameleons! They're trapped in the pretzel cart!" he reported.

"Give me that!" Skipper said, grabbing the telescope out of Kowalski's flippers.

Skipper spotted the pretzel cart. Then he moved to the far left.

"Alice incoming! We've got to get those chameleons out of there before Alice sees them.

"Well… you know… We could wait until Alice passed by because chameleons can blend with their surroundings – "

"No time!" Skipper shouted.

Private handed Rafael to Marlene.

Rafael looked at the otter, confused.

Marlene sighed. As she walked toward her own habitat, she spotted the penguins sliding toward the pretzel cart.

When Marlene and the chick arrived in her habitat, she set the chick down.

"Hey there little guy! I'm Marlene." Marlene said slowly.

Rafael looked at the otter and said, "Maweem!"

"Oh my gosh, you are sooo cute!" Marlene melted, stroking his feathers.

Rafael leaned toward the pleasant gesture.

When Marlene pulled her paw away, Rafael blinked his cute little amber eyes and muttered something.

"Wh… what's that?" Marlene asked.

"Hurgy!" Rafael shouted.

"Huh?" Marlene said.

"HURGY!" the chick shouted.

Then Marlene heard the rumble of his tummy.

"Oh! Oh! You're hungry! Hang on. Stay here. I'll go ask the penguins how I'm gonna feed you. Stay here, okay?" Marlene looked at Raffy's eyes, expecting an answer.

"Ogey Maweem." Raffy replied, nodding his head.

"I'll be back!" Marlene said, rushing out the door on all fours.

…

"Kowalski, options!" Skipper ordered.

"Hmm… There's a simple lock on the pretzel box. How did the chameleons get in there?" He asked.

"No time to ask. Let's get them out." Skipper said, motioning toward the others.

Private stood beside the pretzel cart. Rico jumped on his shoulders and Kowalski on his. Then Skipper climbed on top.

He flipped the lock open and opened the box, letting the chameleons out.

Then they heard footsteps.

"It's Alice!" Private panicked.

"Blend and confuse, boys!" Skipper said, sliding into hiding, carrying the three chameleons.

The chameleons blended their color.

"Not you…" Skipper face-flippered.

Then Alice just went past them without noticing anything.

Skipper set the chameleons on the floor.

"How on Earth did you get in there?" Skipper asked.

"GWAAAHH!" one of the chameleons said.

"Right. Never mind." Skipper said, putting them on the floor.

"Skipper!" Marlene came running toward them.  
"Marlene?" Kowalski said. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over the baby?"

"Yeah, but you see, Rafael is hungry and I don't know how to feed him." Marlene explained.

"Rico!" Skipper said and Rico puked up a bowl and a fish.

Private chewed the fish the spewed it into the bowl.

"Here you go, Marlene. Just feed this to him." Private said, handing her the bowl.  
"Okaay…" Marlene said, trying not to hurl at the sight of the half-digested fish.

She walked slowly toward her habitat, clutching the bowl of food in her paws.

"Raffy? I got the food!" the otter said when she went in her cave.

Marlene gasped. A brown platypus stood there with the baby penguin in his arms.

When the platypus looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Wh… who are you?!" Marlene asked.

The platypus didn't reply.

"And why are you carrying the baby!?" Marlene pressed.

Suddenly, the platypus kicked her.

Marlene felt something sharp in his foot stab her and she couldn't move. Then when the platypus pulled his foot away and the sharp thing was removed. She fell on the floor, weak. Her sight was blurry but she caught sight of the platypus fleeing with Raffy. "Raffy…" She mumbled before all she could see was black.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Should I continue or not?**

**REVIEW MAH PEEPS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Uh-oh

**Updated early because of inspiration! *wink***

**Alright people let's do this…**

**READ ON!**

**Operation: Baby Poof**

**Chapter 2: Uh-oh**

"Marlene!" Skipper's loud voice ringed in Marlene's ear.

She sat up and brought a paw to her head. "What-what happened?" Marlene asked.

"You lost Rafael, _that's_ what happened." Skipper growled.

"Rafael?" Marlene murmured, looking at the other penguins who were inspecting her home like it was a crime scene.

She ran through the recent memories in her head. "Oh, yes. Raffy?" she finally said.

"YES RAFFY!" Skipper yelled.

"Woah, woah… Easy Skipper. Well, I went to bring the bowl of half-digested… fish to Raffy and saw some kind of beaver-duck or something like that holding Raffy in his arms. Then when I tried to ask what that thing was doing, he kicked me and I felt some kind of sharp thing on me then I blacked out." Marlene explained.

"B-beaver duck?" Private whimpered.

"Wh-why? Do you know someone of the sort?" Marlene panicked.

Kowalski growled. "Parker."

"Blowhole's hired natural disaster." Skipper added.

"YAP." Rico agreed.

"I don't understand… Why did I black out after one kick, and why would Blowhole want Raffy?" Marlene crossed her arms.

"Oh, sweet naïve Marlene. He's my archenemy. And archenemies are _always_ trying to find a way to lure in _their_ archenemy into a trap. Platypuses have toxic spurs attached to their feet. _That_ makes them dangerous." Skipper put his flippers behind him.

"Then if _you guys_ go, I should come to. Be your back up and all." Marlene suggested.

Skipper scoffed. "_Back up_!? No. We don't need back up, Marlene. We've handled Blowhole a thousand times before. We can take him."

"Besides. With your presence, we risk the chance of Blowhole taking you as well." Kowalski informed.

"B-but if you leave me here, then wouldn't that leave a bigger chance of Blowhole taking me when you're not aware of it?" Marlene said.

Skipper glanced at Kowalski, who scribbled on his notebook for the measure of the said probability.

"Actually Skipper, there is an 88.3% chance that will happen." Kowalski concluded.

Marlene smirked at Skipper.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's move."

_Meanwhile in Doctor Blowhole's lair…_

"Dr. Blowhole!" Parker called with the sleeping baby penguin in his arms.

"Ah, Parker. Finally." A dolphin on a Segway said. "Have you got the little one?"

"Yes. But I had some trouble along the way. Some otter witnessed his kidnap." Parker reported.

Then the baby woke up from his slumber and started wailing.

Parker growled.

Raffy then started shouting: "MAWEEM! GIBBER! PWI'ATE! ICKO! KASKI!"

Parker dropped the baby and covered his earholes.

Raffy landed on the ground with a thump and cried even louder.

Blowhole picked the crying baby up. "Aaawww…" he cooed. "The little one's crying… SHADDUP!" he shouted then slapped him in the face.

Raffy, seeming to know what he meant, clamped his beak shut with one flipper and with another flipper he rubbed his now-red cheek, a tear rolling down from his eye.

"Good. Now you know that you can't get anything from crying." Blowhole grumbled, dropping him on the floor.

"OOGH!" Raffy said as the rough landing on his belly knocked the air out of him.

"What do we do with him _now_?" Parker asked, narrowing his eyes at Rafael.

Raffy whimpered and shrunk. He was terrified.

"Now? We wait." Blowhole said, rolling nearer to the chick on the floor. "Meanwhile, let's have a little fun with Skipper's new cadet." He gave the baby an evil grin.  
"GAAHH! AWAHNT HEWP!" Raffy cried for help.

Raffy felt a much more painful sting on his cheek as Blowhole slapped him once more, throwing him a bit to his side.

"See what happens when you don't do what I want?" Blowhole said, trying to make it sound simple.

Raffy covered his face with both his flippers while on the floor, trying to prevent the slap from happening again.

Blowhole picked him up by his scruff and the chick began thrashing his tiny flippers and feet in the air, trying to break free.

"Now let's make sure that doesn't happen again." Blowhole flicked the chick's beak and made him whimper.

"Hmm… Your name's Rafael, eh?" Blowhole said, observing the name on his necklace.

"Interesting." Blowhole then dropped the penguin chick again.

Raffy landed on his face, nearly fracturing his beak. A few tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

"Now, Rafael. Let's see your reaction to _this_." Blowhole smiled evilly, taking out a whip.

Raffy sat up and rubbed his beak. He didn't notice that the evil dolphin was just behind him, ready with the whip.

Then suddenly, he felt the most painful sting on his upper back, throwing his back down on his belly. "GAAH!" He whimpered and tried to stop himself from yelping.

"Ooh, that looks painful." Blowhole smiled.

Raffy felt something wet on his back. He reached for it and looked at his flipper. There was a red, wet, sticky substance on his flipper.

Something he wasn't quite familiar with yet. But he knew now that if something really painful happened, this would be on him right away.

"I DOWANN TIZ!" he cried, turning to face the dolphin. "WHADYOO DOOEEN TOO MEE?"

That was when he realized he shouldn't have said that.

He was struck again but this time, it hit his chest.

The red stuff was on him again.

"Complaining _already_?" Blowhole laughed.

"PWEEZ!" Raffy begged.

The maniac dolphin was about to strike him again when his fun was interrupted.

"That's _ENOUGH_!" a rather familiar voice said.

Blowhole immediately picked up the little penguin by the scruff.

"Skipper! What a pleasant surprise! Here to pick Rafael up from his lessons?" Blowhole laughed at his little joke.

"GIBBER!" Raffy cried, reaching out his flippers, hoping that Skipper would grab him soon and take him away from this horrible place.

Blowhole slapped the chick quiet the turned to the four other penguins a few feet away from him.

"What have you _done_ to him!?" Private gasped.

"I was teaching him a lesson. One that I am certain he will never forget." Blowhole snarled.

"You fiend!" Skipper ran at him.

"Parker, my friend. Take care of this, will you?" Blowhole called.

The platypus jumped in front of his Segway and he raised his foot up threateningly.

Skipper stopped in front of the platypus, growling.

Blowhole laughed triumphantly.

"Look, Skipper…" he said, raising a knife he got from seemingly nowhere near the chick's throat. "It's quite simple, and a bit cliché. You and your little team will do whatever I say or this chick gets it."

Private half fainted after he said that.

For a minute there, Skipper shifted his eyes from left to right, unsure.

Then something caught his eye and he knew everything was gonna be okay.

"Alright, Blowhole." Skipper said, glancing at his team behind him, who looked at him with shocked expressions.

Then he turned back to the dolphin with a smile on his face.

"Wait… something's not right…" Blowhole guessed.

"Sure… sure… you can say that." Skipper smirked.

Then suddenly something hit Blowhole in the back, sending him falling out of his Segway and on the platypus and the knife sliding on the floor. An otter jumped on the floor and caught the baby penguin.

"Maweem!" Raffy cried happily, rubbing his face in Marlene's fur.

Marlene ran towards the penguins.

"Seize them!" Blowhole shouted.

The platypus and some lobsters sprang into action, closing in on the group.

"Rico. Smoke bomb." Skipper whispered.

Rico up-chucked a smoke bomb and a blanket of smoke filled the air.

Parker didn't care. He sprang to where he thought the group was in the smoke.

He landed on the floor and the smoke cleared.

"They got away!" Parker yelled.

"NO-O-O-O-OO!" Blowhole shouted.

_A few minutes later in Central Park Zoo…_

"Blowhole did quite some things to you, Raffy." Kowalski said, putting bandages on his chest and back.

They were on their fake ice berg in their habitat.

Raffy looked back at him with big amber puppy eyes. "IDONNWANN GOW BAK."

"And you're not_ gonna_ go back." Skipper reassured.

"Oh the positive note, Raffy's never spoken _this _much before. And he already toughened up a bit, and he already knows- OW!" Kowalski shrieked as Skipper slapped him.

"Don't think like that, soldier!" he yelled. "The fiendish fish-face tortured him to pieces with his sick, cruel child abuse."

"Sorry, sir." Kowalski apologized.

"Uh, Skippah, _how _are we going to prevent Raffy from getting captured again?" Private asked.

"As soon as he can walk on both feet, we're gonna train him with basic defense moves." Skipper smiled at the baby penguin, who tilted his head in confusion. "Then, when he's with Marlene again, he'll know how to defend himself a bit."

"Roger that, Skipper." Kowalski said.

_One year and a half later…_

"Now, dodge!" Skipper said, trying to land a punch on the smaller penguin.

Rafael ducked.

"Now you want to disable your enemy…" Skipper instructed.

Rafael then swept Skipper's feet with his own and then returned to his fighting stance.

Skipper, lying on the floor, looked at him approvingly. "Good job, soldier."

"Thanks…" Rafael smiled.

Rafael was half Skipper's size now and growing fast.

That's when Kowalski confirmed that he was a King penguin, the largest of all known penguin kind.

Then a young fossa jumped in the habitat.

"Hey, Raff." The fossa said.

"Oh, hey Foosa!" Rafael greeted.

"Woah, woah, woah… Just _what_ do you think you're doing here?" Skipper growled.

"I just wanted to see how Raff's doing. A-and I have this thing planned…" The fossa said.

"URGh…" Skipper grunted.  
"Sorry, pal. We have this training. I'm part of this team now. So I need to be ship-shape." Raff said.

"Oh. Alright. I'll just go back to dad." Foosa said bounding toward the lemur habitat.

"That predator still thinks Ring-tail's his dad?" Skipper asked.

"Yup."

"Okay! Let's just focus on this one then. Try avoiding my attacks. I'll not coach you this time." Skipper said.

"Okay, Skipper." Rafael said, returning to his fighting stance.

Skipper tried to kick him but Raff jumped out of the way.

Skipper then aimed a punch on the young chick but Raff dodged that too then he did the same thing to make him fall.

Skipper smiled. He was catching along pretty quickly.

"Alright, soldier. You can have the rest of the day to yourself. Just away from those lemurs and that fossa." Skipper ordered.

"Aye-aye, Skipper!" Rafael saluted and jumped out of the habitat to take a walk.

Skipper called Private to his side and whispered, "Keep an eye on Raff. Something might happen to him."

Private nodded and slid toward the young penguin waddling away.

Raff hummed a random tune while walking around the zoo.

Then he felt like someone was following him.

He turned and saw a black and white figure dart behind a trashcan.

Raff smirked and rolled his eyes. _Skipper sent Private to watch over me… hmph… typical Skipper._ He thought.

From time to time, he would look behind him to see the black and white figure rush into hiding once more.

Raff chuckled. Private wasn't _that_ good at stalking someone.

He turned around and put his flippers on his hips, searching for Private.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, someone held a cloth over his beak and held his flippers together behind him.

There was a very strong scent coming from it.

He struggled in the grip of his captor but the smell of the cloth overwhelmed him. His sight soon became blurry and he collapsed on the ground.

He merely caught sight of the silhouette of his captor before he lost consciousness.

Private, hiding in a bush, breathed heavily. _Do you think he saw me?_ He asked himself. _No… Probably not… Hopefully not…_ He peered a little through the leaves of the bush and saw Raff turn around, searching for something.

Private ducked when his gaze turned to his bush.

After a few seconds, he heard the muffled voice of Raff then a soft thud on the ground.

Private gasped and peered through the bush again. He gasped. Someone rather familiar dragged the young penguin out of sight.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! What should I do!?" He hissed. "Should I run and try to save him, or rush to tell Skippah?!" Private was utterly confused.

"No… We must not risk _me_ getting captured as well." Private decided then he slid toward the penguin habitat.

"Skippah! SKIPPAH! **SKIPPAH!**" Private yelled, panicking.

"What is it, Private?" Kowalski asked.

"What's the meaning of this? Where's Raff?" Skipper asked.

"SKIPPAH! RAFF'S BEEN **KIDNAPPED** BY **HANS!**" Private shouted.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Alright guyz, what do you think?_**

**_Reactions?_**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Theories?_**

**_ANYTHING?_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_Gimme some inspiration, peeps!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble maker

**_Here you go, guyz! Chapter THREE!_**

**Operation: Baby Poof**

**Chapter 3: Trouble maker**

Raff woke up with a dizzy head. He was lying on the floor.

Then he panicked. Where was he?

He sat up and heard the clinging of a chain.

He gasped then felt something on his neck. It was some kind of metal collar, attached to the wall by a thick metal chain.

"What!? Where am I!?" he shouted.

"Do not worry, my little friend. You're safe… for now…" He heard a voice say with a Danish accent.

Raff turned his head and saw a puffin, smiling evilly at him with both flippers behind him.

Raff panicked at those two last words and started pulling at the chain with his flippers. "Let me go! Let me go back to Skipper!" he demanded.

"I don't think so…" the puffin said, pulling out a remote. He pushed the button and glanced at the young penguin.

Suddenly, the chain and collar lit up with electricity, hurting the young penguin. "GAAAAHHH!" He cried in pain, grabbing the collar with his flippers, only to shock his flippers as well.

The puffin laughed then pressed the button and the pain stopped. Raffy collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Skipper will come to _you_." Hans smirked.

Raff got up. "Let me go! Please! I don't want to be here!" Raff whined with tears in his eyes.

"Tut, tut, tut, tut!" Hans said, pressing the button once more.

"AAAAAUUURRGHH!" Raff yelled as he was hit with electricity.

"HANS!" a voice shouted.

The puffin pressed the button again and Raff fell on the floor.

"S-Skipper!" Raff called.

"Hans, let him go!" Skipper ordered.

"Why should I?" Hans crossed his flippers.

Skipper growled. "Because if you don't, you're gonna feel my _fist_ in you smug yap!" He lunged at him and pinned him to the ground on his back.

Kowalski and Private rushed to Raff.

Rico puked up a knife and threw it to Skipper, who caught it and held it near the puffin's neck. "Let him go!" He repeated.

"I will not! But try saving him now!" Hans laughed pressing the button again.

"GAAHH! HEEELP!" Raff shouted.

Kowalski and Private immediately pulled their flippers off the chains they were trying to break.

Skipper reached to grab the remote from Hans' other flipper but Hans lay it on the ground and smashed it with his fist.

"NO!" Skipper said.

"Whoopsie!" Hans laughed.

Skipper growled and punched the puffin until he fell unconscious.

"SKIPPER!" Raff yelled.

Skipper gasped then ran toward the trapped penguin. "Hang on… I'll get you free." He said, grabbing hold of the collar, only to let go because of the electricity on it.

"MAKE IT STOPP! AAAAAAURRGHH!" Raff shouted. The pain was unbearable.

Skipper growled then grabbed the collar with his flippers, ignoring the pain in the shock.

"URRRGGH!" He grunted, trying to pull the collar apart.

It wouldn't budge. His flippers were burning because of the electricity.

Then he remembered the puffin laughing at Raff in pain. He growled at the thought and pulled even harder on the collar.

Then it broke, freeing the young cadet.

Skipper threw the collar away and looked at his flippers. It was burned.

Raff collapsed and fell unconscious. His neck feathers were also burned.

Kowalski put a flipper on Raff's chest. "Heart still beating. And he's still breathing. We better get back to HQ." he suggested.

"Let's move." Skipper gave the order and they all headed toward the exit.

Skipper lay Raff on the lowest bunk. He was still unconscious.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" he asked his second in command.

"I'm not sure. But we can try to wake him up if you give the order, Skipper." Kowalski replied.

"No. It's best we let him get some rest." Skipper said.

"Skippah, you've become like a fathah to Raff." Private commented.

"What?" Skipper stammered.

"I mean… I though _I_ was the only one who cared for Raff from the start… But then _you_ started caring."

"I… er…"

"He's right, Skipper. You're like a father to him now." Kowalski agreed.

"Oh just shut up." Skipper growled.  
Kowalski went back to his lab to continue his work, calling Rico to help him.

Skipper sat down on the bunk Raffy was on.

He looked at the sleeping penguin and smiled. He didn't want to admit it, but he _had_ developed fatherly feelings for the little one.

Raff looked troubled, like he was having a bad dream.

Skipper put a flipper on Raff's head.

Raff smiled a bit and scooted closer to his flipper.

Skipper then looked at Private, who was looking at him, smirking.

Skipper pulled his flipper away and growled. "Private, whip me up some fish coffee. Now." He ordered.

Private chuckled then rushed to the coffee machine.

When Skipper's coffee was brewed, Private handed it to Skipper, who took a sip and let out a sigh.

"*groan* Skipper?" A voice said.

Skipper looked at Raff, who was wide awake.

"Skipper, I had this _horrible_ dream that I was captured by a puffin named Hans and I was chained like a dog and there was electricity and- why are you looking at me like that?" Raff asked.

Skipper didn't reply.

"What happened to your flippers?" Raff pointed at Skipper's flippers.

Skipper looked at his flippers then hid them behind his back.

"Same thing that happened to your neck." Skipper replied.

Raff felt his neck. He felt the burned feathers on it. "So… that wasn't a dream?"

Private and Skipper nodded.

"Oh." Raff said, ducking his head.

Skipper tilted his head. "Why so glum, soldier?" he asked.

"It's the second time, isn't it?" Raff said, locking his gaze with his leader's.

"The second time of what?"

"The second time I put the whole team in danger…"

"Well… Y-yes… But we're going to make sure that isn't gonna happen thrice. Rico and I will teach you counter attacks for kidnapping tricks. Nothing can prevent you from getting captured than some stone hard training." Skipper smiled.

Raffy stood up. "Are we gonna start now?" he asked excitedly.

"Well, sure! RICO!" Skipper called.

The crazed penguin rushed in front of Skipper and saluted.

"We're training Raff topside stat."

Rico then ran up the ladder and out the hatch with Raff following.

"Kowalski!" Skipper called.

The lab door opened and Kowalski peered outside. "Yes, Skipper?"

"I want you to set up cameras watching every inch of the zoo. We have to make sure no one captures Raff again."

"Aye-aye Skipper." Kowalski then ran back to his lab.

"And Private." Skipper turned to face Private. "Help Kowalski, would ya?"

"Sure, Skippah." Private rushed into Kowalski's lab.

Skipper then climbed up the ladder.

"Okay. Lesson one. An enemy can strike out of no where." Skipper narrated.

Then Rico jumped out of the water with a knife and held it against Skipper's neck.

Skipper remained calm. "If your captor shows up with this trick, keep your cool. Don't show any signs of fear…"

"But how do you counter it?" Raff asked.

"Easy." Skipper smirked and kicked Rico's stomach behind him, making him drop the knife. He picked it up and pointed it at Rico's neck. "Just do what I did." He said.

Raff took out a notebook and scribbled down notes.

"Lesson two. Chloroform attack. Once the chloroform gets in your nose it's game over, so don't breath. Hold your breath." Skipper instructed. "Then do the same as I did a while ago… No, Rico. No need to demonstrate _that_."

"But sir, what about if you are forced to move at gunpoint?" Raff asked.

"What?" Skipper looked at him.

"Gunpoint, sir? How do you escape that?" Raff repeated.

"Um… Rico?" Skipper looked at the weapons expert, who shrugged.

"Well, leave _that_ to us. We'll have your back… Now lesson three…" Skipper continued.

Raff continued to take down notes on what Skipper was teaching him.

Wondering if these tricks will come in handy some day.

_That night…_

Raff woke up with a yawn. It was 3:00 in the morning.

Everyone else was still deep in their slumber.

Raff was wide awake and there was nothing he could do about it so he decided he'll get some fresh air.

He peeked out of the hatch with a flashlight and a small plasma ray (just his size) he snatched from Kowalski's lab.

He sighed. "Keep it together, Raff." He jumped out and pointed the ray at whatever was in front of him.

He breathed heavily then he rolled his eyes. "Look at me. Being even more paranoid than Skipper." He shook his head and sat on the edge of the fake island.

Raff took a deep breath. It was a cold, dim, early morning. It was so peaceful and quiet other than the faint snores of the neighbors.

Then he looked to his right and left with the plasma ray in his flippers.

"Hm... I could have sworn someone was gonna jump at me and… Hah! Being paranoid _again_, Raff!? Seriously! There's nothing to worry about…" He said to himself.

He stood up and headed for the hatch.

Then he tripped on something and fell flat on his face on the fake island. "What the-" He stammered, looking at what he tripped on.

There was nothing.

"Hmm…" He wondered.

Raff then stood up again and dusted himself off. Before he could get three steps closer to the hatch, something coiled around him.

"AH!" He screamed.

It was a big, long snake; a Boa Constrictor by the length of it.

"Wh-what are you d-doing!?" Raff quivered with fear.

"It is okay, little one. I am simply letting nature take it's course." The snake hissed.

"Wait… you're Savio, right?" Raff guessed, remembering what Skipper told him.

"Yes."

"Don't you only like mammals?"

"Meh, after eating a penguin in a monkey suit, birds are pretty tasty too." Savio licked his lips.

"GAAAHHh!" Raff shouted.

"What the deuce!? Raff!?" Skipper said, darting awake.

"Men! Topside, stat!" He ordered.

When they got up, they saw Raff wrapped in Savio's little trap.

"Savio… Up for a little snack, are we?" Skipper said.

"I was thinking an early breakfast. But snack works too." Savio opened his mouth to reveal a few sharp fangs in it. Raff whimpered. He was frozen with fear.

"Kowalski!" Skipper called to his second in command.

"I'm on it, Skipper. And I made sure it's a pen now…" Kowalski ran toward the snake with a blue pen, holding the snake's mouth open.

"HAH! In your face, you over-grown earth worm!" Kowalski taunted.

Rico then hit the snake on the head with a mallet he puked up. Savio fell down half unconscious and his grip on Raff loosened.

Raff jumped out and stood beside Skipper.

"Now, Savio. Are you going to let yourself out, or are we gonna do that for you?" Skipper growled.

"Alright, Alright, no need to be sour for it." Savio slithered away and out of sight.

"Thanks, Skipper." Raff smiled shyly.

Skipper narrowed his eyes at the little one.

Raff slumped. "I- I know… third time…" He slowly made his way to the hatch.

He jumped down and lay on his bunk.

"Raff…" Skipper began when he got in the HQ.

"No need, Skipper. I should've stayed in the HQ and not went out and put my life at risk and luring you out there with an enemy." Raff interrupted.

"Actually, yes. But that wasn't what I was about to say." Skipper said.

"What then?" Raff asked.

"W… We just want you to be safe… so… you're confined in the HQ until further notice." Skipper told him.  
"WHAT!? NO!" Raff cried.

"It's for the best, Raff. Sorry…" Private said, jumping into his own bunk, which was above Raff's bunk.

"Z'rry." Rico said, hopping into his bunk that was on the top… the new top that Rico carved into the wall.

Kowalski went to his lab with the plasma ray Raff stole. Then peered out from the door and narrowed his eyes at the little penguin.

"Sorry, Kowalski for stealing your brand new plasma ray…" Raff apologized.

Kowalski smiled and gave him a slight nod.

"What?" Skipper tilted his head.

"I stole his plasma ray…" Raff scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay…" Skipper narrowed his eyes.  
"Now where were we? Oh yes… NO! YOU **_CAN'T_** CONFINE ME HERE! I CAN'T STAY HERE **_FOREVER_**!" Raff pleaded, lying on the floor on his belly, holding Skipper's foot.

"I'm sorry, Raff but it's for the best. We need you to be safe 24/7. Putting you in danger would put _us _in danger as well." Skipper explained.

"AAaaw…" Raff frowned sitting on his bunk. Then he shifted his eyes from left to right.

Skipper smirked. "I know what you're thinking, Raff, and no. You can't try to escape. We'll restrain you if we have to."

Raff laid his head on his pillow. "Fine…" he closed his eyes.

Skipper sat on the table. He was gonna keep watch. With Kowalski in his lab and the other two asleep, it was down to him to keep watch of his team.

He sighed, running his flipper around his favorite mug.

"I'm sorry, Raff." Skipper sighed, looking at Raff, who was lying on his bunk.

Raff heard this and turned to face the wall of his bed.

"No need Skipper." Raff whispered before finally falling into sleep.

…

"Get off the telly, Blowhole!" Skipper's voice jolted Raff awake.

"Pardon me, Skipper. But I just wanted you to see this." Another voice replied to him.

Raff stood up and walked to the rest of the team, who were right in front of the TV. There was a familiar Cyborg dolphin in it. Behind him was a giant ray.

"This beauty creates a massive earthquake on the surface of the great Atla-a-a-antic Ocean. Thus creating giant waves of water, flooding all seven continents, and helping _me_ rule the entire world!" the dolphin explained.

"That ain't gonna fly, Blowhole!" Skipper growled.

"Well, we'll see about that, Skipper. Just _try _to stop me… and utterly fail while you're at it. Mua-h-h-a-a-a-ha-a!" Blowhole laughed before the TV went black.

"Raff?" Skipper began.

"I know. I know. I'll have to stay here." Raff sat on the floor.

"Good. Now stay put." Skipper ordered then the four climbed up the ladder and out the hatch.

Meanwhile, Raff was playing Pro and Con with himself.

"I'm supposed to stay put. But the team might be in danger! Skipper ordered me to stay. Maybe he was wrong to do that. But he wants me to be safe. They might need back up!" Raff thought.

Then he snuck out the hatch, and followed the four, keeping a safe distance from them so they wouldn't see him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_THERE okay? No cliffy for a change…_**

**_So, how are you liking it so far?_**

**_Reactions on what Hans did?_**

**_Reactions on Skipper's decision/s?_**

**_Reaction on what's happening?_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Young enough

**_Hey everyone, guess what!_**

**_CHAPTER 4!_**

**Operation: Baby Poof**

**Chapter 4: Young enough**

"Here we are boys. Coney Island." Skipper told his team.

"Designated location of both Sea Ville _and_ Dr. Blowhole's lair." Kowalski added.

"Let's move!" Skipper gave the order and they slid toward the dolphin stage.

Raff panted, soaking wet on the floor just a few meters behind where they were.

"Urgh! *pant pant* Moving already!?" Raff walked slowly toward where the rest of the team headed.

He had a hard time hanging on to their submarine but it got harder when he lost his grip and ended up swimming toward it instead.

He was just in time to see then jump down a chute. He waited for 20 seconds before he jumped in too.

When he got in, there was a bucket on the floor and scattered fish was everywhere.

He smirked and grabbed a fish and swallowed it before looking down the hallway for the others.

Raff went to where he thought was where the others went but stopped when he heard voices from a door.

"Ah, Skipper. I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it." Blowhole's voice said.

Raff peered in through the door and saw a big room. Blowhole, Skipper and the rest of the team were there. Only that Blowhole was in his Segway and Skipper and the team were strapped to a metal wall.

Raff was behind the ray he saw on TV.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Skipper lied. (HAH! See what I did there? Reference: you guess!)

"Now, Skipper. You will watch as I fire this ray into the Atlantic Ocean and…. Y-you know what'll happen next." Blowhole pressed a button that raised the platform the ray was on front of him.

Without thinking, he got on the rising platform and hid himself there.

"HAH! Finally! There is absolutely _nothing_ you can do to stop me, Skipper! THIS is actually HAPPENING!" Blowhole cackled.

"You'll never get away with this, Blowhole!" Private shouted.

"But I already _have_!" the dolphin laughed.

"NOPE." Rico said.

"What do you _mean _I haven't?" Blowhole narrowed his eyes.

Kowalski cleared his throat. "Um, Mr. Blowhole, perhaps you would like to see your little ray now?" he said with a smirk.

"What?" Blowhole was still confused and he looked up. "NO! NO!" He shouted as he saw wires, bolts and metal parts being thrown out of the platform.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING UP THERE!?" the dolphin pressed a button on his Segway again, bringing the platform down.

The ray was completely broken down with the wires nipped to pieces and the metal parts dented and some removed.

"Raff!?" the four penguins gasped when they saw the little one standing with the broken machine.  
Blowhole growled. "YOU!" He rolled his Segway toward Raff, who quickly ran out of the platform.

Raff ran toward a wall, making sure that the dolphin was near him. He jumped and kicked the wall, pushing himself toward the dolphin on the Segway. He kicked the sea mammal off his vehicle and he landed with a thud on the floor.

"URGH!" Blowhole grunted in frustration. He couldn't get up. He _was_ a _sea_ mammal after all.

Raff pressed the biggest button on the Segway and it freed the rest of the team.

"Good job, Raff!" Skipper smiled. "Now, let's get out of here!" he ordered. And on his command, the five penguins slid out of the lair.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, **RAFF**!" Blowhole's voice called out.

* * *

"WOW! Who could've thought that Raff would be able to take on Dr. Blowhole!?" Kowalski exclaimed when they reached the penguin habitat in the zoo.

"That was pretty smart thinking there, Raff." Skipper added.

"Brilliant!" Private smiled.

"YAP!" Rico agreed.

"But then again… You didn't stay put like I ordered you to." Skipper raised his brow.

Raff looked at his feet.

"Oh, come on, Skippah! He saved us! If he stayed put, Dr. Blowhole might be ruler of the world now!" Private said, putting his flipper on Raff's shoulder. Oh, who am I kidding. Good job, Raff." Skipper congratulated. "RICO! Hawk up a few fish for our young hero."

Rico upchucked a pile of fish and handed it to Raff.

"Oh, Skipper. Please, I don't deserve all this!" Raff said, pushing the fish away.

"Of course you do! You saved our lives." Kowalski smiled.

Skipper laughed. "And at a very young age, you beat Dr. Blowhole!"

"Skipper, please note that Dr. Blowhole was defeated by a kid." Kowalski reminded. "Don't you find that a bit weird? I mean… _we_ as _grown ups_ have trouble with Blowhole… But Raff here…"

"That's because RICO and I taught him that move. He is one heck of a penguin." Skipper said. "And I am so proud of you, Raff."

Raff rushed to give Skipper a hug.

Skipper patted his head then he let go.

"C'mon! Let's eat!" Raff said, and everyone started gobbling all the fish up.

"Skippah…" Private said between bites. "Shouldn't we go and entertain the guests?"

"If our hero wants to." Skipper smiled at Raff, who nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Skipper took the lead up the ladder and out the hatch.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Lo-obsters!" Blowhole called his minions to his side.

The crustaceans pushed him up onto his Segway.

"Urgh! That trained ball of feathers! How could he have beaten me?" Blowhole wondered.

"Eh, maybe it's because he used your weakness against you, boss." A lobster guessed.

"And _what_ would that be?"

"Eh, balance?" the lobster replied.

Blowhole snorted. "Skipper must've told him about me. Anywho, listen up… I want you and the others to upgrade the backup scooter. Meanwhile, I will formulate another ge-enius plan." He ordered.

"Aye, doc." The lobster saluted then crawled on to the others.

* * *

_A few years later…_

Skipper heard the loud cheers of the humans as they finished their famous cute-and-cuddly routine.

"Take a whiff of that, men. Fresh fish is on the way." Skipper said.

Kowalski and Private, who were still in the water, jumped out of the water and onto the platform.

"Here it comes!" Private quivered with excitement.

"FISH!" Rico said.

Then fish started flying toward them, flung by the humans.

There was another penguin, **teen**,just about the size of Private with a few orange feathers on the sides of his neck. His black head feathers were brushed back neatly, not covering his bright amber eyes and his charming half-grin.

He jumped up and caught two fish in his beak, doing a summersault before plummeting into the water.

The humans cheered even louder and more fish began falling into the penguin habitat.

The penguin jumped onto the platform and hurried to enjoy the fish.

"A bit hyper today are we, Raff?" Skipper smirked.

"Just trying to get as much fish as possible sir." The penguin addressed as Raff replied. "F-for the team…" Raff quickly added before Skipper could say anything.

"Right. Especially because Ted the Polar Bear might grab the chance for more chow. But I do feel pity for the poor fellow." Private commented.

"He'll have his fair share, Private." Kowalski reassured.

"Oh sure. Right." Private said between bites.

When Raff had his fill, he sat on the edge of the platform. Their previous audience scattered across the zoo, looking for more entertainment.

Raff glanced at the Fossa habitat. _There._ He thought.

His friend, preferring to be addressed as Foos, was grooming himself with a licked paw. His head fur was ruffled and his chest was fluffed up.

Raff waved a flipper at his friend. When Foos noticed this, he waved back with his paw.

"Raff!" Skipper called the cadet.

"Yes, sir? Do you need anything?" Raff asked.

"Help us carry the leftovers into the HQ." Skipper said, carrying a pile of fish in his flippers.

"That's a lot of left overs." Raff picked up a few and put them into a pile in his arms.

Rico swallowed some and jumped in the hatch.

Raff dropped the fishes in the hatch then looked at his chest. He looked at the fish-stained wooden necklace on his neck. He wiped it clean and then remembered something.

Raff jumped into the HQ, where Skipper was storing the fish in the refrigerator.

"Raffy, my boy, can you help me here?" Skipper said.

"Sure, Skipper." Raff helped Skipper push the fish inside and quickly close the refrigerator door before any of them toppled down.

"Eh, Skipper…" Raff said, circling his flipper on his necklace.

"Yes Raff?" Skipper took a sip from his fish coffee that Private had just handed him.

"I was wondering… When will I get to see my _real_ parents and my _real_ home?" Raff scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Skipper spat out all the coffee he sipped. "What!?" he exclaimed.

"I just wanted to go find my family. You _did _say you only found me washed up in a crate on the shore of a beach." Raff frowned.

"Yeah, so?"

"I want to know where I really came from."

"Raff, you belong here, with us, with me. We don't know how you got to that beach or who your parents are." Skipper explained.

"Um, Skipper. I think helping Raff find his parents is a great idea. It would give him a quick adventure _plus_, if we _do_ find his parents, we can leave him with them and Raff will be safe." Kowalski pointed out.

"B-but…" Skipper stammered.

"Please, Skipper?" Raff begged.

Skipper face-flippered. "Urgh, fine. How could I say no to you, Raff…" he lightened up.

"Wh-when do we start?" Raff asked.

"Rico, do you have any traveling gear in there?" Skipper turned to the weapons expert, who nodded.

"Well then, the search starts now." Skipper said. "But first, Kowalski. Whip us a convincing cover for the mean time."

"Aye Skipper." Kowalski said, activating the hologram.

"Okay men. First, we should try to find any clues on where Raff is from." Skipper instructed.

"Skipper, I took the liberty of snapping a few photos of Raff's crate a few years ago." Kowalski took out his camera.

He skimmed through the extra curricular pictures of the beach and Skipper and Private playing with the beach ball. "Ah, here it is." He zoomed near the details of the shipping crate.

"Skipper, it was a shipping crate from Antarctica."  
"Oh, so it was a child take by the humans…" Skipper guessed.

"Possibly…" Kowalski said.

"B-but guys…" Raff stammered.

"Alright. How are we going to get there?" The leader penguin asked.

Raff growled. "Guys, my par-"

"AH! OOH! GLUB GLUB GLUB! PSSHH!" Rico said, waving his flippers in the air.

"We could ride our submarine?" Private interpreted.

"UHUUH!" Rico nodded.

"That could work. Kowalski, is our sub ship-shape?" Skipper put his flippers on his hips.

"Skipper, I-" Raff tried.

"Affirmative, Skipper." Kowalski replied.

"Let's go. The sooner we move, the sooner we get there." Skipper then led the team to where the submarine was located.

"Right… Never mind." Raff murmured to himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_There… This was kind of a rush chapter… _**

**_Not THAT short but really rushed by me…_**

**_OKAY!_**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Comments?_**

**_Ideas on the plot?_**

**_Reactions?_**

**_Oh yeah, and I reviewed my plot, and I observed that the stories nearly done…_**

**_Just a few-_**

**_HEY WAIT! NO SPOILERS!_**

**_I'll extend it a bit if you guys want._**

**_GO CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL ON MY PROF PAGE! _**

**_..._**

**_And what was I supposed to say?_**

**_…_**

**_Oh right… _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Attack

_**Here you are! CHAPPIE FIVE!**_

**Operation: Baby Poof**

**Chapter 5: Attack**

The five penguins slid on to their blue submarine that was floating on the New York Bay. Skipper closed the hatch and the vehicle slowly descended into the water. He then put his captain hat on and sat on his chair. He glanced at his right side to see Raff on _his_ seat just beside Skipper's.

All the other three were wearing their little sailor hats and were in their stations.

Raff yawned.

"It's gonna be a long way to Antarctica, Raff. Best you get some shut-eye." Skipper suggested.

"Aye, Skipper." He leaned on the arm of his seat and rested. After a while, Skipper could hear the soft snores of the cadet. He smiled then turned his attention to the front of the submarine.

They were heading to Antarctica to find Raff's parents…

Skipper's smile was wiped off his face. And if they _do_ succeed with their goal… There's a possibility that he will never see Raff again…

He sighed. It _was _for the best…

_Meanwhile, in Central Park Zoo…_

Marlene jumped out of the water and shook the water out of her fur. She glanced at the penguin habitat and saw the four familiar penguins on their island, smiling and waving…wait… why are they a bit translucent… and a bit blue?

The otter narrowed her eyes and looked from left to right before bounding over to the penguin habitat.

"Guys?" she said, looking at the figures on the island.

She waved her paw at them then growled.

She looked behind them and saw a fish projector.

"Urgh. It's a hologram…" Marlene concluded. "Wait.. if they're not here, where are they!? Ooh, I gotta get some help!" she said, running toward the lemur habitat.

…

"Again with the missing penguins? Jeez, peoples! Why do those fishy-stinked penguins always running off to some place I don't care about!?" Julien complained.

"Maybe because they're on their secrety missions to save the world!" Mort guessed.

"That is ridiculous! That is impossible to be happening… They don't _save_ the world…" Julien rolled his eyes.

"Yes they do…" Marlene said.

"They do? When? I do not have any flashbacks in my brain on the peng-u-ins saving the world…"

"How about when they saved the world from Dr. Blowhole's rule of musical chaos?" Marlene reasoned.

"Meeehh, don't remember…" Julien grunted.

"Wha- but you were there!" Maurice said.

"Nothing in my brain tells me that this is true." Julien crossed his arms.

"How about that time when you guys saved the world from the Lunacorns?" Marlene reminded.

"No… _That_ was not because of the penguins… _I _saved the world that time… You know… after I got stamp-ed on by the pink pony princess with a creepy male voice. The Sky Spirits said so…" Julien smirked.

"Anywho, back to the point. I'm a bit concerned. What if something horrible happened to them?" Marlene said.

"Marlene's right… Julien, we should try to find them…" Maurice said to his king.  
"And why would _I_ want to find the penguins?" the king replied.

Maurice growled.

"Oh alright… Fine… what's the plan?" Julien turned to the otter.

"Do the penguins have a report or anything that can give us a clue on where they are?" Marlene asked.

"Yes! Yes! They do!" Mort shouted.

"H-how do you know?" Maurice narrowed his eyes.

"Because… the bossy one told me that I was a honorie penguin… He said it to King Julien too!" Mort smiled.

"How does that explain how you know that they have a report?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know…"

"Urgh! Let's just check their HQ…" Marlene said, leading the three lemurs back to the penguin habitat.

…

"There is the reporting thing I was talking about!" Mort said, pointing at a box.

Marlene opened it. It was full of fillers.

She picked one that had today's date on it and opened it.

"This is definitely Kowalski's flipper work… according to the pictures… They're headed toward… ANTARCTICA?"

"Antarctawhat now?" Julien asked.

"Y-you know… you went there before!" Maurice said.

"I do not think so, Maurice." The self-proclaimed king replied.

Marlene face-pawed. "Julien definitely has amnesia." She returned the filler and closed the box.

"Let's go find them…" she said, picking up a small map of their HQ. She located the submarine place and headed toward it with the three lemurs at her heels.

…

Raff opened his eyes. "Are we *yawn* there yet?" he asked.

"Just a few more minutes, Raff." Kowalski replied.

"Private, is the perimeter clear?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, Skippah. Nothing on the ping machine!" Private replied.

"Don't you worry, Raff. We'll be there in no time then we'll find your… *sigh* prarents." Skipper saddened.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Raff asked.

"No… No... nothing's wrong." Skipper turned his head to see where they were going.

"SKIPPAH! SKIPPAH! I'VE GOT SOMETHING!" Private yelled.

Skipper walked over to the ping machine.

There were five dots slowly making their way toward them.

"Battle Stations!" Skipper ordered.

"Ready, Skipper… Just give the order." Kowalski said.

Raff narrowed his eyes at the path they were taking.

Then he gasped. "LEOPARD SEALS!" He shouted, grabbing hold of his seat.

"FIRE TORPEDOES!" Skipper said, pointing at Kowalski, who pressed a few buttons.

The torpedoes shot out of the vehicle and the seals dodged every one.

"What the what?" Skipper said.

The seals bared their teeth. "Tresspassers!" one hissed.  
"Brace for impact!" Skipper held on to _his_ seat.

The leopard seals slammed their heads on the vehicle hoping that it would break soon.

Some slapped their tails on it.

"What do we do, Skippah!?" Private said, panicking.

Then a mighty seal's tail hit the glass window and water poured out of the hole.

"We go down with it." Skipper sighed.

Then the sub slowly descended deeper in the blue.

When they reached ground, Rico plugged the hole with a big cloth and returned to the others.

"HELP!" Private screamed.

"Dejavu much?" Kowalski chuckled.

"Y-yup." Skipper said. "We go out the same way we came out last time we were trapped under water."

"The same way? What same way?" Raff asked.

"Oh, right. You weren't here. D-don't worry Raff. Just follow us and you'll be fine." Skipper said.

"'KIPPER! 'KIPPER! 'WOOK!" Rico said, pointing at the window.

"Leopard seal incoming!" Kowalski warned.

"Stand strong, men!" Skipper said.

Raff whimpered. WAS THIS THE END!?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Of course not! It's not THE END…_**

**_WHAT IS IT WITH _**_ME__** AND **__SHORT__** CHAPTERS!?**_

**_JEEZ!_**

**_Anyway, REVIEW!_**

**_I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I see two reviews!_**

**_*wink*_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Flock or Family

**Operation: Baby Poof**

**Chapter 6: Flock or Family**

"GAAHh!" Raff screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Wait! Wait, guys! Look!" Private pointed at the window that was near him. "It's Huntah!" he said.

"Hunter?" Skipper tilted his head.

The young leopard seal waved at them from outside and smiled.

"OH! Iz Hun-er!" Rico relaxed.

"Hunter's a friend of Private's. She helped us escape from the other seals the last time we were here." Skipper explained to Raff.

Hunter then swam to the back of the sub and began pushing it upwards, toward the surface.

"Thanks, Hunter. Once again, you have saved our tails." Skipper thanked when they were safe and sound on the solid icy ground.

"Hey, no problem." Hunter said before she hi-flippered Private.

"So… why are you guys here in the middle of the night? You _do_ know that we send hunters in the middle of the night, right?" Hunter asked.

"That is classified information, Hunter." Kowalski said briefly. "However, we had no idea that your father sends hunters at this hour."

Hunter rolled her eyes. "Well, c'mon. I'll show you to my cave. And yes, it's safe there. Nobody ever goes to my cave because it's far from the group. And I like it there. It's quiet, peaceful…"

"And loaded with traps for penguins!? Hmm?" Skipper guessed.

"WHAT!? Of course not…" Hunter said. "Oh just follow me." She began sliding away from the leopard seal group and toward a distant cave.

As the five penguins slid in the cave, it was dark and only a small fire lit the far inside. "You made a fire?" Raff said.

"Sort of…" Hunter replied.

"But that's impossible because the sun's rays are weak here and there are no rocks to create a…"

"Yeah, I know. The writer just needed a fire." Hunter smirked.

Skipper narrowed his eyes and backed away from the fire.

"And no, I'm not gonna fry you with it." Hunter rolled her eyes.

"MEeeaah, just to be sure." Skipper lay his head on the soft snow a few meters from the fire.

Private lay down just beside Hunter and Rico lay beside Kowalski by the fire.

"Are you sure you don't want to scoot closer to the cozy fire, Skipper?" Raff asked.

"Positive." Skipper replied with a grunt.

"Really sure? It's warm and cozy here." Raff told him.

"I'm sure, Raff." Skipper said.

Raff sighed and looked at his commanding officer.

Then he walked toward him and lay down beside him. "Then I'll sleep here with you."

Skipper was about to protest but he sighed then slowly drifted off to sleep.

(PoMlovah611: And NO! DON'T SHIP THE STUPID BROMANCE ON THIS ONE! I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! DON'T SHIP IT! … IT'S A FATHER-SON RELATIONSHIP… NO BROMANCE!)

…

Skipper slowly woke up and yawned. He felt a little warmth on his right side and looked at it.

"Raff, *yawn* wake up…" Skipper said to the penguin beside him.

Raff groaned. "What time is it?"

"Dunno. Kowalski?"

Kowalski sat up. "Yes, Skipper?"

"What time is it?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski looked at the entrance of the cave. "I'm not quite certain… but I'm pretty sure it's morning."

"Yeah, right… _real_ helpful interpretation, Kowalski." Skipper rolled his eyes.

Kowalski crossed his flippers and grunted.

"Is the Rico awake yet?" Skipper said.

"AYE, 'KIPP-R." Rico replied.

"How about the Private?" the leader penguin asked.

"Private!?" Kowalski shouted.

… No reply …

Kowalski looked at where Private slept last night.

"*gasp* he's gone!" he reported.

"And so is Hunter!" Raff panicked.

"Private's in trouble!" Skipper said, sliding out of the cave with the three.

"Really, Skipper? Is 'Private's in trouble' the only theory you have in mind?" Kowalski asked while sliding on his belly with the others.

"Of course! What could possibly be another reason why the two of them are gone!? Put your paranoia cap on, Kowalski… And I _know_ you have one." Skipper growled.

"Hmm… I seem to have left it back at the sub!" Kowalski exclaimed sarcastically. "Besides… I don't think Hunter would ever do anything to Private… Maybe they went on…"

Skipper stopped, making the other three stop as well.

"…A fishing trip!" Kowalski finished his sentence proudly.

Private hauled six fat fish onto the ice and out of the water.

"Hey guys!" he beamed at them.

"Hope you didn't mind leaving you there in that cave. We just thought you'd like some breakfast." Hunter said.

Kowalski smirked at Skipper. "Told ya! … GAH!" he shouted.

Skipper knocked him down with a punch, making him land on his belly. He then pinned him down by putting his foot on his back.

"What did you say, Kowalski?" he scowled.

"Nothing! Skipper! Nothing whatsoever!" Kowalski whimpered.

Skipper snorted then smirked. "That's what I thought." He lifted his foot, letting the smart penguin stand up.

"Here, Skipper! Have some!" Raff gave a fish to Skipper. "They're delicious!" he smiled.

Skipper smiled gratefully at him before wolfing down the delicious meat of the fish. "G-good job, Private."

Hunter sniffed the air then gasped.

"You guys should hide… now!" she said.

Rico and Skipper headed back to the cave. Kowalski covered himself with snow. Raff slid away from them then hid behind a pile of snow and Private dived in the water.

"Hunter! You're father's looking for you! It's time for the hunt! You know how he wants you to lead this group in the future." a brown seal said, sliding closer to Hunter.

"Well, tell daddy I don't want to be a penguin-killer. I'm a fishetarian!" Hunter reasoned.

The leopard seal sniffed. "What's that smell… Food?!"

"Eh, No! I just eh… that's just your nose playing tricks on you."

The seal shook his head. "Okay… but anyway, you should get back to the group…"

Private exploded from the water, breathing heavily. "I.. NEED.. AIR!" he exclaimed.

"It _is_ food! FOOD!" the seal called.

Other brown seals began shouting "FOOD!" sliding at them, eager to taste penguin blood.

"GAH!" Private shouted, getting back in the water.

The seals dived into the water, chasing after the penguin.

"No! Wait!" Hunter tried, jumping in the water.

Skipper came out of nowhere and dived in too. The other three penguins followed.

Private swam as fast as he could, trying to shake the leopard seals away then Hunter swam past him and kept pace right in front of him.

Private knew what she wanted him to do, and grabbed her tail. Hunter immediately swam faster and up on the surface, jumping out of the water and landing on the soft snow.

The young leopard seal gathered a lot of snow and covered the hole with it.

The leopard seals stopped when they saw the blocked hole and swam back to where they came from.

"Wooh! We're safe." Hunter said, relieved.

"Wait!" Private exclaimed as he saw movement in the covered hole.

Skipper jumped out of the hole, pushing the soft snow out of the way.

"Those leopard seals are dumber than I thought." Skipper smirked when the rest of the team jumped out, shaking the water out of their feathers.

"Skipper, shouldn't we focus at the mission at hand?" Raff asked.

"Mission?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah! We're gonna find my parents!" Raff smiled.

"Which we suspect is somewhere in Antarctica." Kowalski continued.

"Well, there are lots of penguin flocks around here… We've got Adelie penguins, Emperor Penguins…" Hunter stated.

"He's a _KING _penguin." Skipper added.

"Ah, yes. The King penguin flock. They roam around everywhere and are _very_ protective over their females and chicks. The Hardest flock to corner… Not that I would_ want _to corner them…" Hunter told them.

"Great. Which way?" Private asked.

"It's hard to find them if they keep roaming. You'd want a tracker to be with you then." Hunter said proudly.

"Oh, if that's the case… Rico can track 'em." Skipper smiled at Rico.

Hunter blinked. "Skipper, I meant me."

"What?"

"ME! I can be your tracker."

"Okay, that could work. Go on right ahead, Hunter." Skipper said.

Hunter began sniffing the air for King penguins. "I'm detecting… KING PENGUIN!" she stuck her nose in the air, sliding toward the scent.

"They've gone a bit far…" she reported.  
The five penguins followed the tracking seal.

…

"How much further?" Private asked.

Hunter sniffed the air. "I'm not sure… They Adelie scent is mixing with the King scent… But I'm now picking up scents of Chinstraps… and their close."

"Oh, chinstraps. They're no threat…" Skipper rolled his eyes.

"That's where you're wrong, Skipper. Next to the Kings, the chinstraps are a wild bunch." Hunter said.

"Wh-what could possibly make them a threat?" Kowalski asked.

"You'll see…" Hunter growled at a pile of snow.

The five penguins stood in fighting stance.

A rope was thrown around Hunter's snout, one around her tail and one around her waist and flippers.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Hunter said.

A small group of chinstrap penguins jumped out of nowhere, holding the ropes.

"Greetings, fellow flightless birds of Antarctica." One greeted.

"Chinstraps, would you mind letting our friend go, here?" Skipper crossed his flippers.

"_Friend_!?"

"Yes, this is Hunter. A strict fishetarian seal. Very friendly…" Private smiled.

The chinstrap penguin snorted. "PAH! There is no such thing as a _fishetarian_!"

"Hmph. Tell me about it…" Kowalski mumbled.

Private gave Kowalski a small shove.

"Look, just let the seal go… she's our tracker…" Skipper said.

"Tracker? What exactly are you tracking then?" the chinstrap growled.

"The King Penguin flock." Raff spoke up.

The chinstrap eyed the penguin. "… I see _you're _a King..."

"I-I'm not quite sure about that… but I think so…" Raff looked at his feathers.

"Um… EXCUSEME!?" Hunter interrupted through the ropes on her snout.

The chinstrap penguin rolled his eyes. "Let her go, boys…" he ordered.

Hunter stuck her tongue out and rubbed her snout when she was finally free of the ropes.

"KA VEE GO?" Rico asked.

"Yes, yes we _can _go, Rico." Skipper started walking away from the group of chinstraps.

"Wait…" The lead chinstrap called. "If you're looking for the King flock, they passed here a few hours ago heading west."

"Thanks, chinstrap." Skipper thanked before following the tracking seal toward the west.

…

"Sk-Skipper? I th-think we should stop…" Raff stammered.

They were going against the chilly wind and Raff was starting to lose it.

"What?" Kowalski said.

"We're almost there. I can feel it." Hunter said.

"Raff, we can't give up… We've come a long way. We should keep going. You're not a quitter, right?" Skipper told Raff.

"R-right…" Raff said.

"Good." Skipper slightly smiled at him.

"BE ALERT!" Hunter shouted and everyone looked around.

Everything was quiet.

"Hmm… I could have sworn they were here…" Hunter mumbled.

Suddenly, something slammed into Skipper and pinned him down. "H-hey!" Skipper growled.

"AAH! SKIPPAH!" Private screamed as someone behind him restrained him.

"HEWP!" Rico's voice was heard.

"WH-WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Hunter asked.

"GAH!" Kowalski shouted in panic.

"Guys? What's going on?" Raff asked.

Raff felt someone grip his shoulders and gasped.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_There you have it guys! _**

**_I did this chapter in the beach!_**

**_JUST SAYING!_**

**_Anywhoo…_**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Reactions?_**

**_Plot thoughts?_**

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK!? :3_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Operation: Baby Poof**

**Chapter 7: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

"Raffy?" a female voice from behind Raff asked.

Raff stood still.

Skipper looked up and in front of him to see Raff being held by another penguin behind him.

Skipper struggled in the grip of the penguin pinning him down. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He ordered.

The female penguin kneeled down and faced the young King Penguin, who was closing his eyes tight in fear. She examined the necklace hanging from his neck.

"Rafael, it's me, your mother!" the penguin said, putting a flipper on his cheek.

"Mother? Y-you're my mother?" Raff said.

The penguin nodded with tears of joy.

Then Raff hugged her. "Wow… I have a mother…" he whispered to himself.

"Oh, Raffy… You've been gone for such a long time." Raff's mother said.

"False alarm, troops. They merely brought a lost chick back to the flock. Best you come with us to the heart of the flock, eh? Best we get some rest too after all this traveling." The penguin holding Kowalski said.

Then the King Penguins freed their captives and motioned for them to follow.

"Well… you guys found what you're looking for, I guess I'll be going now…" Hunter said, sliding away.

"BYE HUNTAH!" Private called.

"And what would be your name, miss?" Skipper asked, turning to the female King Penguin.

"My name is Cindy, Raff's mother."

"Well, I'm Skipper. This is Private, Kowalski, and Rico."

"Er- nice to meet you and thank you ever so much for bringing Raffy back… But come, the flock will find a cave to spend the rest day in. We can talk there." Cindy picked Raff up and waddled toward the leading King Penguins.

Skipper and the group followed.

When they finally found a cave and settled there, Cindy introduced them to her mate.

"Cindy, who are these strangers?" a male penguin approached the group.

"Dominic, these strangers just brought back our chick! We owe our lives to this group." Cindy said.  
"Raffy? Raffy's back!?" Dominic said, searching the group.

"Raffy!" Dominic exclaimed spotting the young penguin.

Dominic hugged the little one. "Father!" Raff hugged back.

"You've been missing for so long… we were starting to doubt you'd be back." Dominic told him.

"I don't understand… why _did_ you become separated?" Kowalski asked.

"It was a long time ago, back when Raffy just hatched. Our flock did not roam the ice before, no… It stayed in one place and hunted fish in the water beside it." Cindy said.

"But the humans attacked our flock and took some of the chicks, including Raffy. We tried to stop them, but failed." Dominic added.

"Ever since then, we've been very protective over our flock and never stay in one place where they might return to ambush us again." Cindy finished.

"Seems to me that you were overly paranoid…" Private commented.

"Yes, yes we were. But trust me. If you were in the same situation, you'd do the same. It's been tiring and we only ever stop when the eggs are laid and hatched. But the strategy has been working ever since so we don't stop." Dominic explained.

"Well… I guess now that you're with your family, our business is done here?" Skipper stood up from his sitting position.

Dominic nodded.  
"Yes, yes. I guess so. You can go…" Cindy smiled.

"Skipper, wait…" Kowalski approached his leader and whispered. "Why don't we stay a while… Surely we want to make sure that these penguins are capable of taking care of Raff?"

"Yeah." Skipper replied.

"Right. Now if we want to ensure that they are capable, we should keep watch for a while."

"Sure. Sure." Skipper replied. "Er… Cindy, would mind if me and the boys stay here with you for a while? Our bodies were _really_ pooped after running after you guys, right boys?" Skipper looked at his team.

"But Skippah, I'm not-OOGH!" Private exclaimed as Skipper slapped him.

"Y-yes… I am rather… tired…" Private said, faking a yawn.

Rico yawned. "ME TIRE-D" He said, lying down.

"Um… I guess it's alright as long as you don't stray from the flock. Meaning when it's time to go, it's time to go." Cindy said.

"Sure. What could possibly go wrong?" Skipper smiled.

Private whimpered.

"What's wrong, Private?" Kowalski asked.

"I-isn't something b-bad going to happen whenever someone says 'What could possibly go wrong?'" Private stammered.

"Nonsense, Private. Those were merely coincidences. Just don't think about it and you'll be fine." Kowalski patted his back.

"I-if you say so, K'wahski." Private lay his head down and closed his eyes.

Kowalski did the same and they all slowly drifted into sleep.

"SKIPPAH!" Private's voice jerked Skipper awake.

"What!? What is it, Private!?" Skipper shouted.

"The flock! It's leaving!" Private pointed at the flock slowly leaving the cave.

"MEN! FALL IN AND RECEIVE YOUR ORDERS!" Dominic shouted.

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico lined in front of Dominic.

"What the – " Skipper raised his brow.

"YOU, Flat head!" Dominic pointed at Skipper.  
"Excuse me?" Skipper growled.

Dominic ignored. "You'll stay at the rear of the flock, protect the female and chicks in the middle… Bowling pin!" Dominic pointed at Kowalski.

"Wh-what?" Kowalski stammered.

"You and Mohawk guy will stay on the eastern side… And you, plumpy!" Dominic pointed at Private. "You'll stay with the chicks and females, making sure they remain unharmed. You got that?"

"Yes, sir!" Private saluted.

"Now head to your stations. And remember, stay with the flock." Dominic reminded before heading to his own station, up on front.

Skipper slid to the back of the group and followed.

_Sigh. I don't want to take orders from that guy for any longer. At the next stop, I'll tell my men that we should go back home. _Skipper planned in his head.

…

"Look, guys! Do you see that?" Marlene pointed at the broken submarine floating on the surface of the water.

"WOAH! Dat's very much like the underwater boat that I rided on with the peng-u-ins! Especially now because it is a little brokeny." Julien smiled.

"AHA! So you DO remember!" Marlene smirked.

"Remember what?" Julien raised his brow.

"Your Antarctica trip!" Maurice replied.

"**_I_** remember! I made myself a banana smoothie, but then the banana exploded on my face because it did not want to be a smoothie…" Mort recalled.

"That's because that was a torpedo." Maurice put his paw on his hip.

"A TORNANA!... or a BANADO?" Mort scratched his head.

"Would you guys be _quiet_!? We're getting off topic!" Marlene growled.

"I'm sorry…" Mort frowned.

"Alright… The hatch is open. So they aren't in there. Let's park this thing and search the perimeter for clues." Maurice suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's move." Marlene said, driving the sub toward the surface.

…

About three hours later, the flock stopped by the shore so that the females will hunt. The males were to keep watch by swimming in a safe distance from them.

"Dominic?" Skipper approached Raff's father.

"Yes?" Dominic replied.

"Look, we've had our spin in taking care of the flock. And we see how hard working you are… But we have to get back to where we came from before anyone notices our absence." Skipper explained.

"Oh, sure… Best you say your good-byes to Raff." Dominic said.

"R-right…" Skipper sighed sadly then walked to the penguin relaxing on a pile of snow.

"Oh, Hi Skipper!" Raff greeted.

"Raff, it's time we say good-bye…" Skipper started.

Raff gasped then hugged the leader penguin tight. "NO! Don't go!" he exclaimed.

"It's fine, Raff… We have to get back to the zoo… But we'll visit you when we can, alright?" Skipper said.

"O-okay…" Raff slumped.

"Kowalski! Rico! Private!" Skipper called and the three fell in a line in front of him. "We're leaving…"

"Aye Skipper…" the rest of the team said.

The four penguins slid away from the group and back to where they came from.

Raff waved his flipper at them, sad that they had to leave him. Then he turned to Dominic.

"So dad, what are we gonna do now?" Raff asked.

Dominic led him to someplace quiet and looked around. "Those penguins that brought you back… they're gone already?" he asked.

"Yes…" Raff replied.

"Good." Dominic looked at the shore and called Cindy.

They both approached the little one slowly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Raff stammered.

"Oh, just following orders." Cindy said with an evil grin.

"What!?" Raff took a step back.

Dominic came up behind him and pushed him down and on his belly, pinning him on the icy ground.

"HELP! HE- MMFF!" Raff said as Dominic threw a cloth over his beak.

Raff felt his feet and flippers being held and tied together.

_What was happening!?_

He tried to free himself but the rope was tied tightly.

Dominic threw him into a crate that Cindy took out. He sealed it and Raff was more than just scared.

He could only hear and breath through the breathing holes in the crate.

The crate was carried to a place that seemed to be near the shore.

After a while, he heard voices. "Is he in the crate?" a familiar Danish accent asked.

"Yes. We made sure of that, Hans." Cindy's voice replied.

"Good… Dr. Mammal fish will be pleased." Hans' voice said.

Raff twisted and turned in the crate, desperately trying to break himself free.

"No! I can't go back to that bird and that dolphin! Somebody! HELP!" He screamed through the cloth in his beak. None of the words were understood because the cloth muffled all of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_There you have it!_**

**_So… If I get at least three reviews, I'll update as soon as possible… _**

**_If not, I'll NOT update as soon as possible!_**

**_:3_**

**_So… what do you think?_**

**_Reactions?_**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Plot predictions?_**

**_Complaints?_**

**_REVIEW THEM ALL!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Captured

**_Wow, you guys really made this my favorite story! _**

**_This just goes on and on… until it's over…_**

**_And it IS almost over…_**

**_Oh! And just in case:_**

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR__**…**_

**_READ ON! XD_**

**Operation: Baby Poof**

**Chapter 8: Captured**

Raff banged his head on the lid of the crate, trying to break free.

_No! No! No! I can't go back to those evil, evil animals! No! _He thought, banging his head again.

Then Raff felt the crate being thrown and he hit the walls of the crate during the impact of its fall. It felt like he was being loaded into something, and by the smell of it, they were near salty water.

"Let's go." Hans said, watching the loading of the crate into the sub and taking the wheel.

Cindy and Dominic entered the sub and took their stations.

Hans drove the sub away from the Antarctic waters and deeper into the blue.

…

"C'mon! C'mon! Let's go!" Marlene grunted as he pushed the lemurs out of the sub. Maurice wasn't a bother but the two others were chaos!

"It's sooo coold! Can I stay at the floaty under the water boat?" Mort asked.

"NO! We're finding the guys and that's _final_!" Marlene growled.

Then she heard voices in the distance. She quickly dived into hiding, dragging along the two annoying lemurs and covered both their mouths.

"Let's go." A familiar voice said.

"Hans? What is _he_ doing here?" Marlene asked herself.

Two other penguins were carrying a crate. She heard muffled sounds coming from it.

"What the – " Marlene stammered.

The two penguins threw the crate into the sub and boarded it themselves. Then the sub sank into the blue.

"Maurice, I can trust you, right?" Marlene asked.

"Yes…" Maurice replied.

"Good. I'll go follow Hans. Mort's with me. You'll go with Julien and find Skipper. Tell him that Hans just slipped by with a captive in a crate. And there were two penguins with him." Marlene then grabbed Mort, jumped into the sub and drove it toward the fleeing sub.

"Where is she going?" Julien asked.

"She's going to follow the crooks. Now you and I must find Skipper and the others." Maurice said.

"What are you doing, Maurice? Telling me what to do? You cannot be telling me what to do because I am king. It is I, your king, who is to be telling _you_ what to do." Julien crossed his arms.

"Okay, why don't you order me to tell you what to do?" Maurice said.

"Oh, okay. I can go with that." Julien smiled.

"Let's go find the – "

"Penguins?" Julien interrupted.

"Yes…" Maurice nodded his head.

"No… I meant… I see the penguins!" Julien pointed at the four penguins, sliding toward them.

"Maurice? Ringtail? What the deuce are you two doing here in Antarctica?" Skipper asked.

"Marlene wanted to be finding you penguins and I came along because I wanted to make sure you, my loyal subjects, are safe and… you know… unharmed." Julien lied.

Kowalski tilted his head. "Seems unlikely…" he murmured.

"Okay, you know what? Let's just cut to the chase… A puffin named Hans just slipped by here." Maurice told them.

"Hans? Here?" Private repeated.

"Yes. There were two other big penguins with him carrying a crate that seemed to have someone inside." Maurice continued.

"WHAT!?" Rico exclaimed.

"I told you Dominic and Cindy might not be his parents!" Skipper yelled at Kowalski.

"YOU? But I'M the – "

"Hubbababa be quiet! We'll discuss this when this whole mess is all cleaned up." Skipper put his flippers on his hips.

"Wait… If Marlene was with you, then where is she now?" Private said.

"She went to follow the puffin in the sub we borrowed from you guys." Maurice informed.

"That's great! Because with my new sub tracker app, we can track any sub that belongs to us." Kowalski took out his smart phone and looked at his app.

"A sub tracker app?" Skipper raised his brow.

"I made it myself." Kowalski said proudly.

Kowalski looked at the app for a few seconds then he exclaimed. "AHA! They're heading North. If they continue in their direction, they might arrive in what seems to be Coney Island." Kowalski said.

"The app says all that?" Private asked.

"Yeah! Pretty sweet, huh? It can reveal the condition and number of weapons left and…" Kowalski bragged.

"Kowalski, a quarter in the Show-off jar, please." Skipper ordered.

Private took out the jar and Kowalski grunted and tossed a quarter in.

"Right… Let's go after them then before Hans sees Marlene." Skipper said, boarding their sub.

…

"Er… Hans, there's a sub following us!" Cindy reported.

"Blast! It's Skippah and the gang. Bring it down!" Hans ordered, turning the sub around.

Dominic shot something at the other sub.

"Mort! Take cover!" Marlene said, covering the little lemur.

Marlene shut her eyes tight. But nothing happened.

A small grappling hook-like thing broke into the window and held on to the sub, causing water to slowly enter the submarine.

"Oh No! What are we gonna do!?" Marlene asked.

"HIDE!" Mort said, running into hiding.

Suddenly, Hans jumped in with a smug grin.

"HANS!" Marlene gasped.

"Vhat? Vhere are the others?" Hans demanded.

"NOT here." Marlene found the courage to reply.

"Fine then." Hans approached her.

Marlene took a few steps back. "No! Get away from me!" Marlene said.

"Hah! Pathetic." Hans held her two paws together and pulled her toward the hatch.

"GAH! HELP!" Marlene screamed.

She was no match for Hans' strength and soon she found herself forcefully pulled onto Hans' submarine.

Hans entered the sub, dragging Marlene with him.

Cindy and Dominic immediately tied a rope around her paws and feet and threw her right beside the crate.

"Hey! HEY! Not cool, dude!" Marlene complained.

"Be quiet! So we won't hurt you." Dominic threatened.

"What? So it wasn't Skipper?" Cindy asked Hans.

"No. It was this otter, Marlene. She will be of good use…" Hans said.

"But what would Dr. Blowhole want with this otter?" Cindy tilted her head.

"DR. BLOWHOLE!? Ooohhh, this is bad! This is very bad!" Marlene said.

"I said QUIET!" Dominic repeated and Marlene fell silent.

Then Marlene heard a voice in the crate.

"Psst! Marlene!" the voice said.

"Raff?" Marlene recognized the voice immediately and looked through the breathing hole to see Raff.

"I-I need your help… I've managed to spit the cloth out of my beak and wiggle it out of my neck but my flippers and feet are still tied. Anything you can do to help?" Raff whispered.

"Not much cuz I'm in a bit of a knot too, you know." Marlene told him.

"I-is there a-anything sharp around you?" Raff asked.

Marlene looked around. "There is this broken piece of glass…" Marlene said.

"Perfect! Toss it in here."

Marlene reached with her two tied paws and grabbed it then snuck it in the crate.

"Thanks." Raff said.

"Great… now kindly help _me_!?" Marlene hissed.

"No! If _you_ were free, Cindy and Dominic would see you. I'll find a way to free you, promise." Raff said through a half-closed beak as he rubbed the sharp side of the glass on the ropes on his flippers.

…

"Skipper! According to the app, the sub is almost half-filled with water and slowly sinking." Kowalski reported.

"Sweet nun-chucks! Hans must have attacked it! Full speed ahead, RICO!" Skipper shouted.

"GOTCHA!" Rico said, making the sub go faster.

When they saw the slowly sinking sub, they stopped right beside it and Skipper and Kowalski boarded it.

"Marlene!?" Skipper called.

"AAAHh! HEELLPPP!" A high voice shouted.

Kowalski saw a tiny brown lemur splashing in the water and picked him up.

"Sad-eyes? Where's Marlene!?" Skipper asked.

"I went to hide when the rainbow-beak bird went in and got-ed her." Mort replied.

"AND YOU DID NOTHING!?" Kowalski exclaimed.

"No, I did the hiding!" Mort said.

"Urgh, whatever. Let's go. Hold your breath, Mort." Kowalski told him and they went out of the water-filled submarine and into the other submarine.

"C'mon! We have to find that puffin. He's got what could possibly be Raff _and _Marlene! Let's move!" Skipper ordered.

And once again, the mighty submarine sped as fast as it could through the open blue.

…

Soon, Hans' submarine reached its destination: Coney Island.

The submarine entered a secret passage underwater and parked inside.

"You two bring the crate to doc. I'll bring the otter to her place." Hans ordered, and Cindy and Dominic both carried the crate out of the sub.

Hans dragged the tied up Marlene out and into the secret lair.

"Hans? You're back. Was the mission successful?" a voice asked.

"Partly." Hans said.

"Who's that with you?" the voice asked again.

"Marlene… the otter from the zoo. She followed us." Hans replied.

Then a dolphin appeared on an upgraded Segway with one mechanical eye and a high-pitched voice. "Just lock her in. We'll find a use for her soon." He said.

"WHAT!? NO! LET ME GO!" Marlene screamed before she was locked away.

"Now, where's the main course?" the dolphin asked.

"Here, Dr. Blowhole." Dominic said, putting the crate down.

Cindy unsealed it slowly then suddenly, Raff jumped out and held the two other penguins by the back of their necks, making them arch their backs toward him.

"Okay, who are you really and where did you take me?!" He demanded.

"Oh Rafael…" Blowhole called.

Raff looked at the dolphin to see that he was pointing a gun at him. Raff froze.

"Let them go." Blowhole ordered.

Raff released the two and they took a few steps away from him.

The dolphin forced Raff into a room, chained his flippers to the wall and locked him there temporarily.

Raff and sighed. What was to become of him now?

…

"Skipper, we're here!" Private announced.

"Right. Maurice, take these two…" Skipper pointed at the ring-tailed and small brown lemurs. "…back to the zoo and make sure they don't do anything stupid. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Maurice asked.

"Good. Now go." Skipper jumped out of the sub with his teammates and watched the submarine swim away toward Manhattan.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Alrightie, I'm guessing that the next chapter will be the last…_**

**_But of course, I'm not THAT sure yet…_**

**_OKAY!_**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Reactions?_**

**_Complaints?_**

**_Plot guesses?_**

**_What do you think!?_**

**_3 reviews and I'll update quick!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Final Chapter

**Operation: Baby Poof**

**Chapter 9: Final chapter**

Skipper led the other three penguins across the island to the secret entrance that wasn't much of a secret to them anymore.

"Remember, gents…" Skipper reminded. "This is Blowhole we're talking about. We move quick and never let your guard down."

"Roger that." Kowalski said.

"Okay, Skippah." Private replied.

Rico nodded his response.

Skipper sighed. "I- I just hope Blowhole didn't harm him yet and we're not too late."

…

Raff pulled on the chains on his flippers.

_C'mon! There's got to be a way out of here…_ Raff thought pulling harder.

Then suddenly the door opened and a few lobsters neared him.

They unchained him and held his flippers together behind him so he couldn't try anything funny.

They brought him back to the area where he was released from the crate.

It was dim and he couldn't see much.

"Hello again, Raff." Blowhole's voice was heard.

Raff immediately jumped and kicked the two lobsters holding him, freeing him from the prickly grabby claws of the crustaceans.

"Where are you!?" Raff shouted.

"Lo-o-obsters!" the dolphin said and three lobsters jumped out of the shadows and held his flippers, neck, and feet in place.

"GRAAhH!" Raff growled struggling against the lobsters' grip.

"There's no use in struggling, Rafael." Blowhole rolled right in front of him on his Segway.

"Yes… there… IS!" Raff said, trying to pull his feet, flippers, and neck free.

"Oh, trust me there isn't." Blowhole smirked.

"URgh.. Just what do you want, Blowhole?" Raff demanded.

"Let me explain first. Your "parents" are my little agents that I sent so I could trap you…"

"You mean Cindy and Dominic? YES. I noticed that… But… what happened to my _real_ parents?" Raff asked.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Blowhole acted surprised, putting a flipper on his chest. "They died about a month ago… But don't worry. I did not have anything to do with their death." The dolphin informed.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Raff growled.

"Acting like Skipper now, are we? Ah, speaking of Skipper, I'm very sure that _they_ are on their way now so I'll explain this quickly. I have rebuilt the machine you ruined when you were little and will attempt to fire it again but this time, you won't be here to foil it again." Blowhole gave him an evil smile.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Raff narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to use you to lure Skipper and his little comrades… Yes, it sounds a bit too cliché, but there's a twist…" Blowhole's eyes were now filled with cruel glee. "They'll find you DEAD here and while they're frozen in shock, I'll get rid of them as well!" The dolphin laughed at his genius plan.

"NO!" Raff thrashed his flippers around, desperately trying to pry his flippers free.

"Now… let's start phase one now, shall we?" the dolphin took out a sharp knife.

Blowhole rolled his Segway right in front of him, showing him the shiny blade.

"GAH! GET AWAY!" Raff shouted.

The dolphin scratched the blade across his left eye.

"AAURGGH!" Raff blinked his eyes desperately trying to see if the eye was damaged. Thankfully, it was not.

"Just so you know how sharp this is and how quick this will be." Blowhole explained.

Raff tried harder to pull his feet and flippers out of the lobsters' claws. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" he shouted.

"You're darn right he can't!" Skipper's voice said.

"GAH!" Raff screamed.

Blowhole merely turned his head to look at the leader penguin. "Oh, Skipper! You're early!"  
"UNHAND RAFF THIS INSTANT, BLOWHOLE!" Skipper ordered.

"Oh sure, Skipper." Blowhole smirked.

"What?" Private asked, confused.

"Sk- Skipper?" Kowalski stammered, pointing at Raff.

Skipper looked at the cadet who seemed frozen with a horrified look on his face.

The lobsters released Raff from their claws and the penguin collapsed on the ground.

"RAFFY!" Rico shouted.

That's when Skipper realized that the blade was already pierced into Raff's stomach. The poor penguin held his stomach with both flippers with tears in his eyes. "N-No…" he stammered, blood slowly pouring out of his beak.

"RAFF!" Skipper shouted as he tried to run toward the cadet but his three teammates held him back because Blowhole neared the pained penguin himself.

"Oh, poor thing…" Blowhole said, leaning down to look at Raff on the floor. "Such a shame this should be his fate." He said, raising Raff's chin with his flipper.

"P-please! D-don't h-hurt them!" Raff tried to shout, tears flowing out of his eyes.

Blowhole pulled his flipper away from his chin and looked at Skipper. "Well?" he smirked.

Skipper couldn't take it anymore. "YOU FIEND!" He growled, pulling his flippers out of his teammates' grip and running toward the dolphin.

Blowhole quickly took out a small ray gun and fired it at Skipper, freezing him in a block of ice. Then he did the same with Kowalski, Rico and Private.

"Hah! You rea-a-ally thought I did not expect you to run at me, Skipper?" Blowhole laughed.

Then suddenly Skipper broke himself from the ice prison. "It's gonna take more than cold to beat me, Blowhole!" he shouted.

"WHAT!? NO!" Blowhole said before being pushed onto the ground by the leader penguin together with his Segway. "Wha… I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WOULDN'T **FALL** ON THIS THING!" Blowhole called to a lobster.

"eh, you only said you shouldn't fall out, not IT shouldn't fall itself." A lobster explained.

"URRGGh!" Blowhole grunted, pushing the Segway away with his tail.

Skipper landed punches on the mammal's snout before hearing Raff scream again. "HE-HELP M-ME!"

Seeing that Skipper was distracted, Blowhole flicked him off him.

"GAAhh!" Skipper shouted as he was flung across the room. He landed on Kowalski's ice cube, breaking it to pieces. "Skipper?" Kowalski said.

Skipper then chopped Rico and Private's ice.

"Kowalski, Private! Tend to Raff. I'll handle Blowhole. Rico, you know what to do." Skipper said.

"Kaboom?" Rico smiled.

"Yes, Rico… Kaboom." Skipper nodded.

The crazed penguin laughed then headed to the controls.

"ACTIVATE QUAKE RAY!" Blowhole shouted.

"**QUAKE RAY ACTIVATED… WARMING UP**"

A deep voice said.

"Since when was this voice commanded?" Kowalski asked.

"Oh, Kowalski. Everything is voice commanded these days… at least… in my lair, that is." Blowhole then laughed before being thrown onto the ground by the attacking Skipper.

"Always get… the good stuff…" Kowalski growled.

"K'WAHSKI! RAFF!" Private reminded, pointing at the penguin on the ground.

They hurried to him and let him lay on his back.

"*cough* *cough* A-am I'm going t-to be alright, K-Kowalski?" Raff asked while coughing out blood.

"Yes, you'll be fine… Just hold still…" Kowalski said, gripping the blade that was stuck in his stomach.

"Oh, Kowalski! So much red!" Private cried, looking away.

That's when Kowalski noticed how much blood he lost. There were pools here and there of red and his stomach was really bleeding. In fact, Raff was looking a bit pale now.

"You'll be fine. It's not _that _much." Kowalski reassured, slowly taking out the blade.

"RRMMF!" Raff grunted as the blade was pulled out.

"It's alright. It's alright." Kowalski said.

"It's so p-painful!" Raff stammered.

"Just relax." Kowalski instructed.

**"SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED"**

"WOOHOO!" Rico shouted then stopped when he heard a voice.

"Rico? Is that you?" the voice said. It sounded like…

"MALEEN?" Rico said, following the voice.

"Yes! I'm in this room! Locked in apparently…" Marlene said.

Rico located a hall and walked into it. Rico saw the door and looked through the small window on the door.

"MALEEN!" Rico said before breaking the door by kicking it.

"wow…" Marlene said, impressed.

Rico picked Marlene up and rushed to Kowalski, Private, and Raff.

Blowhole pushed Skipper off him and pulled himself into a pool of water.

Skipper ran after him, diving into the water.

A large round shaped thing rose up, bringing Skipper with it.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me, peng-yoo-wins!" Blowhole said from the inside.

Skipper fell on the ground and watched his enemy's escape.

"Oh my gosh!" Marlene gasped when she saw Raff.

Skipper immediately ran toward Raff. "Is he going to be okay, Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"Of course he will!" Kowalski said.

**"50 seconds to self-destruct"**

"Sk-Skipper…" Raff said

"You'll be fine, Raff. You'll be fine." Skipper said.

This was the last thing Raff heard before everything was dark.

…

Raff groaned as he held his flipper to his head.

"Raff!" Skipper sounded relieved.

"Skipper?" Raff replied. He opened his eyes to see that he was in their HQ, lying down on a bed surrounded by his teammates.

"Raff's okay!" Private said with glee.

"What happened?" Raff asked.

"We fixed you up." Kowalski said.

Raff then remembered everything that happened. He sat up and touched his stomach and felt tiny stitches on it then he brought a flipper to his left eye. There was a scar.

"Yyeaah, we didn't do much for that one." Kowalski said.

Raff sighed.

"What da matt-r?" Rico asked.

"It's just that… If I recall correctly, Blowhole said that my parents died. So… I can't find my family… nor can I find my home." Raff sighed again.

"Raff, _this_ is your family. And _this_ is your home. You belong with _us_, your _brothers_. You _are _part of the team after all." Skipper said.

Raff hugged his leader. "Thank you Skipper." He said.

"That's it! From now on, Raff is staying with us." Skipper announced.

The rest of the team immediately broke into a cheer.

"RAFF! RAFF! RAFF!" they shouted.

"EY! Since when did the penguins become doggies!?" Julien asked from his throne in his habitat.

"Dunno." Maurice replied.

"Maybe because they are cheering for the Ruff penguin!" Mort guessed.

"It's RAFF not RUFF…" Maurice corrected.

"Oh, sorry." Mort apologized.

Julien jumped down from his throne. "Mort! Go and tell the peng-u-ins to be quiet with their doggie sounds!" The lemur king said before kicking the mouse lemur out of the habitat.

"WEEHEEHEE!" Mort shouted as he flew across the zoo, landing in the Koala habitat.

"Do you think I kicked him too far, Maurice?" Julien asked.

"I don't know! What do _you_ think!?" Maurice crossed his arms.

"Well, _I_ think dat I did fine." Julien sat down on his throne. "Fetch me a smoothie will you, Maurice?"

"Alright your majesty." Maurice said heading to the tiki bar.

**THE END**

**_Daaw, it's the END already?_**

**_Oh poo…_**

**_Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed… or… weird…_**

**_Oh well!_**

**_Thanks to Fuzzyskipper3, I will try to make a story wherein Raff is all grown up… with the team… IN SOME FUTURE DATE._**

**_But I'm not promising anything!_**

**_OKAY!_**

**_Thoughts?_**

**_Complaints?_**

**_Reactions?_**

**_Comments?_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
